Confession
by Mavis Senpai
Summary: Lucy, finally tells everyone about Aquarius. Please read and review!
**so this story just came to me and I needed to write this down. This is just going to be one chapter. This takes place after the guild came back together after the one year. I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I was sitting in a corner of the guild staring at my keys. I did this a lot. Almost always staring at just one key. Not even a full key. I kept staring at it hoping it'll some how reappear fully.

Aquarius. The spirit I miss. She was only gone because I wasn't strong enough, because I was weak. She was gone and it was all my fault.

Everyday I wonder if I had done something different, would she still be here? Still, washing me away and giving me attitude every time I called her out. Complaining how I just ruined her date with her boyfriend. How she would always tell me that I needed to hurry up and get a boyfriend.

Now that will never happen again. Why? Because I wasn't strong enough. Now there was a lot of never`s. I`ll never go on a double date with her. Never be able ask her about boy`s. Never talk to her. Never ask her to be at my wedding.

But, the worst part of all of this? The worst part of it, is that I will never see nor talk to my first friend ever again.

* * *

I was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild fingering the now broken key of my first friend. i was also drinking a strawberry milkshake, but that wasn't the point! While fingering my key I thought of the events that had led me to tell the first person of Aquarius. Levy.

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Lu-chan can you go get me some water please?" Levy asked. I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

When I came back I froze. Levy was right next to my desk holding a golden hilt. "L-Lu-chan? Wh-what i-is this?" she asked me.

"Levy, um," I tried. "This is just some prop, or joke right?" Levy asked me, "The real key is right on your key chain?"

"Levy, there`s something I need to tell you," I said and started to tear up. I tried to avoid this for so long. To avoid the thought of it. I know everyone still feels super guilty about what happened. I don`t want them to feel even worse then ever.

"What is it Lu-chan?" She said her voice wavering.

I led her to the couch and we both sat down. Then I told her everything. From when they got stuck in that goop, to my fight with the demons, and finally When I sacrificed Aquarius and summoned the celestial king. My face was soaked in tears when I was finished. My body was racking in sobs, my hands covering me eyes. I curled into a ball, trying, wanting to disappear.

I feel two arms wrap around me, also shaking. "Lu-chan. I`m so sorry..."

"W-what? Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I didn`t help. I couldn't help. Gajeel told me how you looked when he came to your rescue," She sobbed.

I didn`t speak. I couldn`t. We spent the next two hours crying.

 **-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy?" A familiar voice said.

"Huh, yeah, Natsu?" I asked looking up.

"Want to- what is that?" he asked.

 _`crap`_ I thought. "Nothing Natsu," I said waving off the question, and putting it away.

"No really Lucy. I know it`s something important or else you wouldn't be hiding it from me," he said.

Dang when did Natsu get so smart? I glanced at Levy who was looking at me with a worried expression. I flashed a look that said,` _help`_ and she rushed right over.

"Hey Natsu what are you two talking about now?" she asked smoothly. Thank gosh that levy was so good with words. But, I didn't think that she was this good of an actor.

"Luce, being the weirdo she is, is hiding something from me thinking that I wouldn't notice." Natsu said to Levy.

"Well, maybe she just does`t want to share Natsu," Levy said.

"What?" A new voice asked.

"Erza, Gray? What are you doing here?" I asked now getting annoyed.

"Well, we sent flame brain here to get you to come for a job-" Gray started and got cut off by Erza.

"-So what is taking so long?" Erza finished. Gray looked a little annoyed that Erza cut him off, but there would be no way he was going to tell the great Titania off.

"Luce is hiding something," Natsu said bluntly. Erza and Gray looked at me. "Is this true Lucy?" Erza asked taking a seat.

Suddenly Loki came into existence at sat next to me. "Time to own up to your promise princess," he said. Damn, I hoped he wouldn't remember.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Will you tell them Princess?" Loki asked. It had been two days since the guild had gotten back together, but Loki had been the first to bring _it_ up.

"Maybe Loki I just don`t know," I said getting out of the shower.

"You don`t have to tell them right away, but promise me this," Loki said.

"What is it Loki?" I asked.

"That you either tell them in your own time. Or you tell them when they ask you about it," he said.

"Alright I promise," I said.

He smiled and said, "Now let`s focus on some combat skills."

"Wha- But I just got out of the shower!" I complained.

 **-FLASHBACK ENDED-**

* * *

"What promise?" Wendy said now joining the conversation.

"That she was going to tell you something really important," Loki said looking at me.

"Oh and what is that?" Erza said looking at me with an eye-brow raised. While she said that Natsu was yelling: Yosh I was right! with Fire coming out of his mouth.

"um.." I started not really wanting to finish. If only I didn't bring out the key in the guild.

"Tell them Lucy. Celestial mages don`t break their promises remember?" Loki pestered.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"What is it Luce?" Gray asked now also sitting down.

"Okay do you guys remember when you were stuck in that weird goop thing?" I asked. By now the whole guild was listening.

Everyone nodded. "I wasn't trapped, so it became a game to see who could k-kill me first" I said. Natsu tensed at this. "So I got caught in this wierd river thing and fought off some guards on my own. Then a couple of the demon gates came and I was forced to open Virgo`s and Loki`s gate at the same time," Loki was now clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I was already drained of magic before this but I was getting backed into a corner. Then Jackel came and I started to fight him on my own," The whole guild gasped in shock. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked ready to murder. "I then realized I couldn't win so I called out a third spirit Aquarius." I put the key hilt on the table. "Aquarius soon got hurt and Collapsed. When I was stranded on a little bit of land jackel blew up my leg," I said rubbing the spot that it happened. "Aquarius came to my rescue and held Jackel back. she told me that she could only hold Jackel back," I said. Tears were now brimming my eyes. "D-do I have to say the next part?" I asked Loki.

He looked at me with pity in his eyes. "Your promise princess,"

"Loki!" Levy yelled at him.

"Lucy, sweetie. What happened next?" Mira asked giving me a strawberry milk shake.

"She told me that any mage that could summon three spirits at the same time could do this," I started sobbing, "I didn't want to but she made me. She said that I had to do it to save you guys." I covered my eyes with my shaking hands. Levy came over to hug me, and Loki put a re-assuring hand on my shoulder.

"What did she make you do?" Wakaba asked me.

"She made me break her key, to summon the celestial spirit king," I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear me.

Everyone froze. Cana stopped drinking, Happy stopped Eating fish, Natsu stopped eating fire, Mira stopped wiping mugs. Everyone just stopped. Then Natsu came over and gave me a hug. "I`m sorry," He whispered. I sobbed and buried my face in his chest. The weird thing is I`m happy that I told them. Because my chest hasn`t felt this light in forever.

I Love you Aquarius.

* * *

 **And Done! Wow this is the longest story I`ve done. May not seem long to everyone else, but to me it`s great. As, you can see I`m off my hiatus, So I`m going back to writing. Not like anyone missed me but eh.**

 **So, don`t forget to review and an stuff. Thanks and bye!**


End file.
